Tonos de Verde
by Bad-Girl-0ver-here
Summary: Muchas veces Regulus deseó ver todo en blanco y negro. Como los perros.


**Summary: **Muchas veces Regulus deseó ver todo en blanco y negro. Como los perros.

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Rowling. Hasta los hermanos Black *suspira*

**Nota de Autora: **_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Aviso que no desarrollo mucho la historia porque: 1) Ya todos sabemos qué pasa al final y 2) Me quise enfocar en los detalles de lo que pasaba en la mente de Regulus y sus emociones en general. Si quieren la experiencia en la cueva un poco más explicita, pueden leer mi fic Toujours Pur. Y sí, fue un plug-in bastante shameless._

Regulus Black siempre tuvo la sensación de que su vida era vista a través de cristales color verde. Que al desviar la mirada de otros agentes externos, la visión periférica de aquel que observaba se iba tiñendo poco a poco y muy ligeramente de un tono verdoso al posar los ojos sobre algún miembro de la familia Black o algo que tuviera que ver con ella. Regulus tenía varias teorías sobre por qué esto sucedía. Puede que tuviera que ver el hecho de que su familia era sinónimo de Slytherin (_o viceversa_). Puede que las paredes de su casa o los trajes de su madre o aquel hechizo que le mandó Bellatrix cuando tenía 6 años hayan distorsionado su visión.

A veces se preguntó si se podía ver la vida de otro color. Una mirada a la habitación de su hermano le dijo que no debía. Años después, otra mirada a la nieve teñida de rojo le dijo que no quería.

A Regulus jamás le dio miedo la oscuridad, al contrario de Sirius. Valiente, Gryffindor Sirius que durmió con una vela encendida en su habitación hasta los 9 años. Le aterrorizaba. Hasta que Bella lo encerró en un armario en el que aseguraba que había un Boggart, y Sirius le creyó, por supuesto, porque no había nada a lo le temiera más que a la oscuridad.

Entre los gritos y suplicas de su hermano, las burlas de su prima y sus propias lágrimas, el pequeño Reg se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo. Una sonrisa débil, muy sutil, pero real. Peligrosa.

Así que había algo en lo que le ganaba a su hermano...

Regulus caminó. Sólo caminó. Caminó y caminó como solo caminan los que no tienen a donde llegar.

Caminó entre perros aullantes y llantos de niños. Entre sangre y fuego y nieve y frío. Mucho frío que no importa qué tan grande el incendio, no parecía calentarlo. El olor a carne quemada lo persiguió hasta hacerle perder el apetito y se sintió asqueado hasta el estómago cuando su piel empezó a tomar una muy ligera tonalidad verdosa que le recordaba a aquella que veía en destellos apenas cerraba los ojos.

No toleraba los colores brillantes. Detestaba el rojo, por ejemplo. Tanto, que cuando tomaba baños en mitad de la noche para lavarse la muerte del cuerpo y veía ese rojo irritado y brillante en la piel de su brazo izquierdo por tanto restregar (_como si _eso_ se quitara con agua y jabón_), muchas veces deseó ver el mundo en blanco y negro. Como los perros.

Llegar a casa le parecía ridículo. ¿Sentarse a cenar? Estúpido. La comida sabía a cenizas y la conversación se limitaba a Regulus saltando de su asiento cada vez que su madre le gritaba al elfo. Hasta eso parecía inverosímil. Aunque claro, Regulus se había convertido en algo cuyo espectro de emociones se limitaba a dar un pequeño salto antes de sacar la varita, y a la total indiferencia.

Aun así, no podía dejar a su madre. Su pobre madre, que había perdido ya demasiado. Un hijo, un esposo y un hermano en menos de tres años.

Cuando se sentaban a cenar, Reg de verdad que intentaba ignorar a las arañas bajando del candelabro o que el mantel ya no era necesariamente blanco. El numero 12 de Grimmauld Place parecía tener la singular característica de deteriorarse junto con sus habitantes, y en manos de su madre no hubiera tenido muchas oportunidades, de todas maneras. Estiraba su brazo hasta dar con la fría mano de su madre, y ella lo veía y le daba una sonrisa que se le antojaba vacía. Le repetía lo que le decía todas las noches.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo." Y proseguía a tomar su sopa, lo único que era capaz de asimilar últimamente.

La última noche, cuando Regulus ya se había resignado a cualquier cosa que le deparara su bastante idiota idea, se quedó en la cocina a esperar a que su madre se fuera a la cama. Cuando subió hasta el pasillo, se sorprendió al verla al pie de la escalera principal. Notó cómo observaba las cabezas de elfo y los retratos familiares. Walburga da la media vuelta y Regulus da un salto, tropezándose con la pierna de trol antes de siquiera sacar la varita.

"Buenas noches, querido." Dice, y sube las escaleras con su cadencia Black que pareciera que también está cubierta por una fina capa de polvo, como todo en esa casa.

El destello verde fue solo el reflejo de una de las lámparas en el broche esmeralda colgado del pecho de su madre.

"Buenas noches, madre."

Ante aquella densa oscuridad que atravesaba dentro del bote, tuvo un vago recuerdo de su niñez. Se sintió atrapado dentro de un armario y un particular presentimiento que rara vez se equivoca le dijo que ese brillo verde sería el peor Boggart que cualquier mago tendría que enfrentar.

Una oscuridad que le presiona las orejas y puede tocar. Se siente aliviado de que el bote no necesite remos, porque el sudor de sus manos lo hubieran hecho soltarlos de todas maneras. En un momento breve de vanidad (_Black_) se pregunta cómo lucirá su piel, demacrada y ya de por sí con un tono verdoso desde hacía unas semanas, bajo ese brillo misterioso. Mientras más se acercaban, mas se iba dando cuenta de que era como un Avada Kedavra en cámara lenta, acercándose más y más hasta dar el golpe final. Sintió nauseas. Movió la mano hasta dar con la de Kreacher, como solía hacer cuando era aún muy joven, y sintió un poco de alivio. Al menos ya no tenía la bilis en la garganta.

Le pareció gracioso. La aspereza y el color verdoso de las manos de Kreacher siempre le ofrecieron mas consuelo que el blanco marfil de la mano de su madre.

* * *

Díganme qué les pareció. Los reviews nos salvan de la profecía de los Mayas.


End file.
